


If and Perhaps

by Dok2rol2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chinese Language, Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dok2rol2/pseuds/Dok2rol2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果和也许。<br/>Когда есть Лухан, будет и Сехун.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If and Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If and Perhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365184) by Sehann. 



_如果和也许。_

11:00PM.

Может быть.  
Может быть сегодня после снега будет солнце.  
Может быть сегодня после снега будут звезды.

Может быть не все для всех, но для него все — это O СеХун.

Он смотрел на мерцающие звезды в ночном небе. Его руки уже давно замерзли, не смотря на теплые перчатки, а на голову упала очередная пушистая снежинка. Неподалеку от него сидела влюбленная парочка и, так же как и он, наслаждалась красивой картиной волшебного неба. Пара, казалось, была счастлива. От этого даже у него разливалось тепло по сердцу. Это их любовь, это их чувства, охраняемые с обеих сторон.

ЛуХан мягко улыбнулся. Вздохнув, он вытащил из кармана свой бумажник. Пройдясь взглядом по купюрам, он прикинул, хватит ли на чашечку горячего кофе.

— Эх, не хватает, — выдохнул ЛуХан, образуя белый пар.

Отказавшись от первоначальной альтернативы посидеть в близлежащем кафе за чашечкой кофе, он спокойно побрел греться домой.

Придорожные деревья, засыпанные снегом, красиво блестели под светом уличных фонарей. В воздухе витал аромат ванили и свежеиспеченного печенья из придорожных магазинов. Рождественская обстановка всегда весьма богата, поэтому сейчас тяжелое настроение Ханя контрастирует с оживленной атмосферой праздника.

Уже в доме ЛуХана встретила привычная тьма и тишина, поглотившая все его эмоции.

Он сожалеет. Рождество — праздник, который встречают с любимыми людьми, но для него это праздник одиночества.

Если бы у него было мужество, если бы он не боялся сломать их общение, сейчас бы он был с любимым человеком.  
Если бы он был честен с собой, может быть сегодня не было бы так плохо.  
_Если… Возможно…_ И так всегда.

Его мир — О СеХун. Мир без 'если' и 'может'. Действительно, счастливый мир.

— Может быть завтра рассказать? — спросил у пустоты ЛуХан.

12:01AM. Рождество подошло к концу.

***

Из раздумий ЛуХана вывел дверной звонок. Вернувшись обратно в реальность, он понял, что лежит на кровати.

« _СеХун вернулся_ », — мгновенно пронеслось у него в голове.

Прокрутив в мыслях эту фразу несколько раз, Хань начал успокаивать свое не на шутку разыгравшееся сердцебиение. Он вскочил с кровати, поправил свою одежду и направился в коридор. Стоя в прихожей, он открыл дверь.

— СеХун, ты пришел, — осторожно прошептал ЛуХан, замечая, что сердце не хочет успокаиваться. На щеках старшего появился легкий румянец, а губы сами растянулись в улыбке. В ответ СеХун мгновенно улыбнулся, ведь для него улыбка Лу, подобна улыбке ангела; хотя, нет, больше.

С улицы подул легкий ветер, нежно теребя волосы обоих. Холодный ветерок прервал любование парочки друг другом.

— Быстрее заходи, холодно ведь! — улыбнулся ЛуХан и пропустил своего гостя в дом. Все же СеХун, как всегда, вызывает у него солнечную улыбку.

— Да, — ответил Хун. Разувшись, он прошел в гостиную.

Интерьер гостиной был прост, но уютен. Белый диван, маленький журнальный столик и телевизор. Хотя вещей не было много, здесь ЛуХан чувствовал себя особенно комфортно и освежающе.

— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — спросил хозяин дома.

— Нет, Лу, спасибо.

— Действительно ничего? На улице же холодно, может чаю?

— Нет, правда, нет необходимости, — мягко ответил младший. Он сел на диван и откинулся на спинку, наслаждаясь теплом и обществом любимого человека, сидящего рядом. ЛуХан окинул ситуацию и решил, что сейчас вполне можно рассказать парню о том, что его мучает. Собравшись с силами он произнес:

— СеХун, я… —, но тут же замялся.

— Да? — любопытным тоном произнес Се, смотря в глаза любимого.

— Я… — да, в мыслях это было намного легче.

— Что?

— … Я …

— Ну что такое? Хаха, Лу, ты такой милашка, — СеХун потрепал волосы ЛуХана. — Угадай, кого я сегодня видел? Представляешь, ИСина! — прервал тишину он.

— Оу… Правда? — натянуто улыбнулся ЛуХан. Ну вот, все же не получилось.

— Да, да! Мы не виделись в течение двух лет! Он действительно сильно изменился!

— Ага…

— Он, кажется, нашел хорошую работу в нашем городе! Устроился работать в Онкологическую клинику при Институте рака! Вот повезло!

— Ага… Очень хорошо.

— Конечно. Ты меня слушаешь?

— Ага.

— Ну да, я вижу, — улыбнулся СеХун и приобнял Ханя.

***

Если это сон, то ЛуХану не должно быть так больно.  
Если это сон, он должен проснуться.  
Если это сон, возможно, конец не будет такой болезненный.  
Опять слишком много ' _если_ ', не правда ли?

ЛуХан закрылся в себе, ожидая и надеясь, что его не найдут, и не будет боли. Его сердце кричит. Может быть, его мысли и сомнения завели его в тупик. Он думал, что, скрыв свою тревогу, свои чувства, будет легче?

 _Глупо_.

Получилось так легко, что СеХун начал жить по соседству. ЛуХан рассчитывал на хорошего друга, даже не думая о большем. Когда ЛуХану было больно, или его переполняли эмоции, даже когда он днями лежал на глубине отчаяния, на помощь всегда приходил он. Друг О СеХун. Хотя, нет, уже тогда это было что-то более. Если быть честным, ЛуХан никогда не заморачивался о мнении окружающих. Подумаешь, живет где-то какой-то мальчик, ну и пусть живет. Но обо мнении СеХуна он всегда заботился. Их чувства были взаимны, и поэтому они заботились друг о друге.

Для СеХуна ЛуХан был лучиком солнца. Не сказать, что его жизнь была туманной, но он так полюбил ЛуХана, что без него существование было бы черно-белым и туманным. Он нашел себе ЛуХана; ЛуХан нашел себе его.

***

ЛуХан никогда не задумывался о смысла счастья. Но все не может быть идеально вечно.

Когда доктор сообщил ему, что в его организме распространяются раковые клетки, жизнь будто замерла. Доктор что-то говорит, стрелки часов продолжают двигаться. На столе лежит медицинская карта, а в воздухе витает приторный запах лекарств. Это жестоко, но факт остается фактом — это рак.

Он не плакал.

Он не кричал.

Он слушал спокойно.

Единственное, о чем он думал, это то, как больно будет СеХуну.

***

ЛуХан сидел на своем любимом белом диванчике и рассматривал фотографию. На ней два счастливых подростка, стоят и улыбаются. Он не может похоронить улыбку своего любимого человека. Он никогда не скажет СеХуну жестокую правду.

С того дня он начал наслаждаться каждым мгновением. Но он так боялся.

Боялся, что Хун узнает правду. Боялся слез в этот день. Боялся, что СеХун оставит его. Он так боялся.

ЛуХан завалился на диван и дал волю слезам.

Хотя у больных раком есть способ вылечиться, у людей, раковые клетки которых уже распространяются по организму, шанс вылечится очень мал. Это делает еще больнее, как будто ты падаешь в черную дыру, и так всегда.

_Эх, голова болит. Сердце болит._

***

— Вы должны сделать операцию. Если раковые клетки буду так быстро распространяться в вашем организме, будет только хуже, — сказал врач, когда ЛуХан пришел на повторное обследование. Ему далось это трудно, но он знал, что так надо.

— Но, доктор, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал о моем состоянии и беспокоился обо мне.

— Вы хотите просто умереть, чтобы ваши близкие плакали и страдали неожиданно?

— Но…

— Нужно хирургическое вмешательство и точка! Одна операция, и всё прекратится, — разозлился врач. Он хочет спасти жизнь, а не калечить ее.

— Вы можете дать мне две недели подумать? — обреченно выдохнул ЛуХан.

— Хорошо. Две недели, не больше.

— Благодарю вас, доктор.

Хочется плакать, но он сдержался. Лишь побрел домой в свою привычную тишину.

***

С тех пор, как он встретил СеХуна он поделил весь мир на живых и тех, кто превратился в звезды.

— Лу, почему после жизни ты хочешь стать звездой? — как-то раз спросил Хун, смотря в ночное небо.

ЛуХан мягко улыбнулся, наслаждаясь свежим ночным ветерком.

— Потому, что они всегда всех могут видеть, — ЛуХан всегда знал это. — Не недооценивай звезды. Я конечно не знаю, как они появились, но это точно не наука. У каждого свой ответ на это счет, он кроется в глубинах души.

— Ооо… Ну ты загнул, — засмеялся СеХун и притянул ЛуХана еще ближе к себе. — Но, если так, думаю, мой ответ — это ты, — ответил СеХун и поцеловал любимого. — Ты моя звезда.

***

Примерно через неделю после похода к врачу у ЛуХана должен был быть день рождения. СеХун любил праздники, а этот особенно. Он хотел быть в этот день со своим любимым, не отрываться от него и не отходить ни на секунду.

За пару дней до праздника СеХун пришел к ЛуХану, напомнить о том, чтобы он не строил никакие планы на заветный день. Так как уже дано он имел ключи, зайти в дом не составило труда. ЛуХан был на кухне и что-то готовил. Спокойно разувшись, Се прошел в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Открыв шкаф и выбрав нужные вещи, СеХун начал переодеваться. Во время переодевания его внимание привлекла зеленая папка, лежавшая на полу около стола.

« _Должно быть упала_ », –подумал он. СеХун спокойно подошел к ней и поднял, ради интереса заглянув в нее.

То, что он увидел, повергало его в шок. По мере прочтения, его глаза постепенно увеличивались, а сердце набирало ритм. Что это такое? Господи, что это такое? Его глаза нервно бегали по строкам, вновь и вновь перечитывая их.

Когда ЛуХан понял, что в квартире он не один, СеХун уже сидел на диване в гостиной. Закончив все дела на кухне, Хань направился туда. Зайдя в гостиную, он впал в ступор. В руках у СеХуна была роковая зеленая папка. Было уже слишком поздно, ничего не исправить. СеХун сидел и тихонько плакал, без всхлипов и звуков. Слезы просто катились по его щекам.

И ЛуХану стало больно. Вот он. Тот момент когда все разрушится.

Почему Бог так играет с ним? Почему это все так больно? ЛуХан посмотрел в напряженные глаза СеХуна и не решался заговорить.

СеХун выровнял дыхание и тихо произнес.

— Как давно ты знаешь?

— Около недели… — срываясь на шепот, произнес ЛуХан.

— Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Я… не хотел, — проговорил ЛуХан и почувствовал, как слезы начали собираться в уголках глаз.

— Почему ты не задумался о моих чувствах? — прервал его СеХун. — Ты даже не представляешь как мне больно! Почему?! Почему ты не рассказал мне правду и держишь ее в себе?

— Я… Я не хотел, чтобы ты…. Ты беспокоился обо мне, — глаза ЛуХана вмиг стали мокрыми.

Увидев это, СеХун тут же подорвался и обнял ЛуХана.

— Я люблю тебя, ЛуХан, — сказал он, крепко прижимая к себе любимого. — И ничто не повлияет на это мнение. Я люблю тебя и буду любить!

ЛуХан дал волю слезам. Все его сомнения тут же рассыпались на мелкие кусочки. Ведь правда же, СеХун — его звезда, мерцающая в темноте. Теперь он понял, что звезды тоже могут плакать.  
В тот вечер он загадал желание: быть всегда с СеХуном.

***

На следующий день ЛуХан проснулся в крепких объятиях СеХуна. Было так приятно чувствовать тепло любимого рядом. Разорвав нежные объятия, Хань встал и подошел к столу. Достав привычную горсть таблеток, он залпом заглотил их. Горькие воспоминания снова захлестнули ЛуХана, но загрустить ему не дали. Он почувствовал такие родные руки на своей талии и тело, прижимающееся к нему сзади. СеХун давно не спал, лишь разглядывал любимого. Получив нежный поцелуй, Лухан начал свой день.

Ближе к вечеру СеХун, уже знавший всю историю болезни и советы врача, решил серьезно поговорить c ЛуХаном. Хун присел рядом с любимым и твердо взял его руку. Он нервничал, но не показывал этого.

— ЛуХан, давай сделаем операцию? — мягко начал он. — Если боишься, мы можем поехать в другую страну, где медицина лучше. Хочешь, я поговорю с Исином, он все устроит?

— Но… Нужно ли это? Я же…

— Даже и не думай об этом! Операцию мы сделаем! Все будет хорошо! Мы по-прежнему будем друг с другом, будем любить и быть вместе! И ничто не помещает нам! Рак — это не конец, операции делают и очень часто, все будет нормально, — серьезно проговорил СеХун и обнял ЛуХана.

ЛуХан хотел плакать от таких слов, но понимал, что должен быть сильным ради СеХуна. Неожиданно ЛуХан рассмеялся.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, СеХун, — и прижал к себе любимого.

Теперь совсем не страшно.

***

Операция шла уже восьмой час. СеХун неотрывно смотрел на горящую лампочку над операционной. Туда-сюда ходили медсестры и врачи. Хотелось плакать. Но он не мог.

Через пару минут двери операционной открылись, и оттуда вышли несколько врачей и медсестёр. Все они были уставшими. СеХун быстро поднялся и на ватных ногах подошел к ним. Один врач снял маску и вздохнул. Казалось, в этот момент сердце СеХуна остановилось. Он не знал, что думать, лишь ждал слов врача. Мужчина не стал затягивать и произнес:

— Операция прошла успешно, — улыбнулся доктор и, похлопав парня по плечу, удалился.

— Спасибо… Спасибо, доктор, — шептал СеХун, опускаясь на скамейку. Он заплакал, но уже от счастья. Теперь можно выдохнуть спокойно. Он так счастлив, что нет слов описать это.

***

ЛуХан проснулся через три дня.

— ЛуХан! — моргая, он услышал знакомый голос Сехуна.

— СеХун… — нежно произнес драгоценное имя Хань.

— Ты проснулся! Как ты? Где болит? Чего-нибудь хочешь? — СеХун продолжал свой поток вопросов, пока не увидел мягкую и даже радостную улыбку на лице ЛуХана. — Может воды?

— Нет, ничего не надо. Просто будь рядом, — улыбаясь проговорил он. СеХун присел на кровать и взял его руку в свою. — Ты знаешь, а я видел.

— Что ты видел?

— Когда меня увезли в операционную, я уснул. Я видел звезды, множество звезд. Они исполнили мое желание.

— Желание? — снова удивился Сехун.

— Я загадал всегда быть с тобой, и вот, ты со мной. Звезды исполнили мое желание.

— Эй, Лу, ты снова говоришь странные вещи, связанные со звездами! Я все равно бы был с тобой! — возмутился СеХун, на что Хань рассмеялся.

Через минуту оба уже весело смеялись.

СеХун держал руку ЛуХана; ЛуХан плотно сжимал руку СеХуна. Они не отпустят друг друга никогда.

Может быть не все для всех, но для ЛуХана все — это СеХун.  
Может быть не все для всех, но для СеХуна все — это ЛуХан.

Это история любви О СеХуна. Это love story Лу Хана.

Все возможно в этом мире, нужно лишь быть с любимым человеком.


End file.
